pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Soothe the Titans!
Last time, our heroes had finally managed, with the help of Mewtwo and Brandon, to free the legendary bird Pokémon from the abusive clutches of Team Rocket. Can our heroes now drive Team Rocket from the sacred grounds of Osiana Temple? "You damn kids..." Vicious was hissing. "You ruined everything!" "Mewtwo!" Silus shouted from his spot, still perched on the back of his Braviary. "Let's finish this!" "Right!" Mewtwo agreed, returning back to its original form. "I'm not going down without a fight!" Vicious snarled in fury. "Volcarona, take them out!" Snapping back, the masked man released his Pokéball, which snapped open, releasing a large, moth-like Pokémon. This Pokémon then took flight, floating directly between its evil master and the Genetic Pokémon. Confused, Silus reached behind him, fishing his Pokédex out of his back pocket, and scanning the newly summoned creature. "Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Larvesta. Thought to be an embodiment of the sun, Volcarona appeared during a bitterly cold winter and saved Pokémon from freezing." the Dex chimed before Silus stashed it back in his pocket. "Human," Mewtwo called out. "Let us legendary Pokémon handle this man and his wickedness. You have done enough." "No way!" Silus grinned. "I'm going to fight right by your side." "He really is something..." the Psychic Pokémon thought to itself. "Alright then," Mewtwo grinned similarly. "Friends, attack at once!" Mewtwo lead the charge, forming a powerful Aura Sphere between its palms, before launching the sphere directly at Volcarona. As if hearing Mewtwo's plea, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres attacked, contributing with their Hyper Beam, Zap Cannon, and Flamethrower respectively. "Infernape! Flamethrower!" Silus commanded, "Braviary, use Air Cutter!" "Help them out, Gabite!" Clair chimed in. "Draco Meteor!" "You too, Emolga! Electro Ball!" Nathan declared. Infernape reared back, spewing a jet of powerful flames directly at Vicious and his Bug-type Pokémon. Braviary, with Silus still firmly clinging to its back, began to flap its wings violently, releasing several disks of air-type energy. From the rooftop, Gabite launched a meteor-like energy blast and Emolga fired a sphere of pure electrical energy, combining with the assortment of attacks that were launched at Team Rocket. The explosion which resulted from the eight combined attacks was truly enormous, causing the entrance to the temple to cave-in in the process. The result was Vicious, Volcarona, and his two henchman being launched high into the night sky. Once the group of evildoers were no longer in sight, Silus breathed a sigh of relief. Finally exhausted, Braviary landed next to Infernape on the roof, where Silus returned both to their Pokéballs. "You both did such a good job!" he exclaimed. "I hope you both sleep well." Return to the Wild "So Mewtwo," Silus asked, as the sun rose in the distance, over the ruins of Osiana Temple. "What will you do now?" "I'm going to return to my travels and make sure that Team Rocket can do no further harm to the Pokémon of this world." Mewtwo replied. "Thank you for your help, little one. I will not soon forget it." "You'd better stop by and see me sometime." Silus replied, smiling widely. "Just 'cause you're legendary and all, doesn't mean we can't be pals." "You really are a spectacular human..." the Genetic Pokémon thought to itself. "I will make sure to do so." The wind gusted powerfully as Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres took to the skies once again. "Where do you think they're going?" Nathan asked, bewildered by this performance. "Back to their homes, I'd reckon." Brandon replied, approaching the group. "They're free now. They can go anywhere they please." As Brandon finished saying this, the legendary bird Pokémon rose high into the skies, illuminated from behind by the rising sun. Each let out a loud cry before launching themselves into the clouds and vanishing from sight. "Man, I'm tired...." Silus suddenly whined. "We all are." Clair agreed, placing her hand warmly on his shoulder. "We've been fighting all night long." "Come with me." Jenny offered warmly. "We'll all stay at the station for today and get some rest and then you all can set off on your journey again tomorrow." "What are you going to do, Brandon?" Silus asked. "I'm going to stay here at the temple and use my Pokémon to help rebuild it. You did really well today, Silus. I hope to see you at the Pokémon League." Brandon replied. Silus offered his thumbs-up as a response, "You can count on it!" he replied confidently. Eyes on the Horizon The following day, Silus arose as the sun peaked through the windows of the police station in Osiana Town. Next to him, lay his original partner and friend, Infernape, who had insisted on keeping an eye on him through the night, rather than sleep in its Pokéball like Silus' other partners. Sensing a change in Silus' state of being, Infernape stirred from its own slumber, relieved to see Silus up and active. Silus rested a hand on his partner's head, scratching gently behind its ears, "Good morning, Infernape." he greeted it softly. "Infernape!" the monkey Pokémon replied warmly. The two ventured into the nearby living area, where Clair, Nathan, and Jenny were all sharing a morning cup of coffee with their own Pokémon. "Look who's up." Jenny greeted him coyly. "Good morning, Silus, Infernape. Did you two sleep well?" "I think we both did." Silus replied, giving his starter Pokémon another courtesy scratch behind the ears. "Are you about ready to head out for Safflower City?" Clair asked, finishing her mug of coffee. "We still have to pass through Sage City before getting there." "I'm definitely ready." Silus replied, placing his cap firmly on his head. "Let's get going." Venturing outside the station, the group was met by the Nurse Joy of the local Pokémon Center, who seemed all too pleased to have caught them before they had left town. "I wanted to thank you all for your hard work defending our town." Joy said, bowing to them. "The Pokémon Center received the parts we need to fix our generator while you slept yesterday. We'll be back up and running in no time!" "That's great, Nurse Joy!" Silus exclaimed. "I'm glad everything finally worked itself out." "Take care, Silus." Jenny chimed in. "And good luck on your mission to win in the Hora League. I'll be rooting for you the whole way!" "Thanks, Aunt Jenny." Silus replied, giving her his signature thumbs up. A New Friend As Silus and friends reached the edge of the Osiana Forest, Silus immediately became aware that the group was being watched. It started as just an odd sensation, but occasionally, he'd catch a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye, only for it to vanish when he turned his head that direction. His suspicions were confirmed upon reaching the end of the path, where a figure blocked the road. "Mewtwo!" he exclaimed excitedly. "What are you doing here?" "Your... words the other day intrigued me." Mewtwo explained. "I want to travel with you, for the time being." "You..." Silus stuttered. "Want to travel with me?" "Do not be mistaken. I am not your Pokémon and I will not battle for you. I simply want to travel with you, as equals, like your other human companions do." Mewtwo clarified. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt this." Clair pointed out. "But how are we going to go waltzing into cities with a rare Pokémon like this, and not attract ten million fan boys?" Mewtwo responded by suddenly glowing, shrinking down and taking on the exact appearance of Nathan and then walking over beside him so that the group could compare. "You can Transform?!" Nathan exclaimed, shocked. "Yes." Mewtwo replied, its voice having changed with its appearance. "And this way, no extra attention is drawn to us." "Well, I suppose that works." Clair conceded. "Alright, Mewtwo." Silus declared. "Welcome to the group!" And so, Team Rocket's plans were foiled, the legendary Pokémon freed, and Silus, with a new friend in tow, is on his way to Safflower City - in order to obtain his third badge of the Hora League! Category:Advance Frontier Category:Episodes